Super Bowl
The Super Bowl is the championship of the National Football League. It uses Roman numerals to identify each game. It was created after a merger agreement was reached between the NFL and its rival, the American Football League. Its trophy is called the Vince Lombardi Trophy, which is named after the longtime coach of the Green Bay Packers. Results * 1966 (1): Green Bay Packers over Kansas City Chiefs, 35-10 * 1967 (2): Green Bay Packers over Oakland Raiders, 33-14 * 1968 (3): New York Jets over Baltimore Colts, 16-7 * 1969 (4): Kansas City Chiefs over Minnesota Vikings 23-7 * 1970 (5): Baltimore Colts over Dallas Cowboys, 16-13 * 1971 (6): Dallas Cowboys over Miami Dolphins, 24-3 * 1972 (7): Miami Dolphins over Washington Redskins, 14-7 * 1973 (8): Miami Dolphins over Minnesota Vikings, 24-7 * 1974 (9): Pittsburgh Steelers over Minnesota Vikings, 16-6 * 1975 (10): Pittsburgh Steelers over Dallas Cowboys, 21-17 * 1976 (11): Oakland Raiders over Minnesota Vikings, 32-14 * 1977 (12): Dallas Cowboys over Denver Broncos, 27-10 * 1978 (13): Pittsburgh Steelers over Dallas Cowboys, 35-31 * 1979 (14): Pittsburgh Steelers over Los Angeles Rams, 31-19 * 1980 (15): Oakland Raiders over Philadelphia Eagles, 27-10 * 1981 (16): San Francisco 49ers over Cincinnati Bengals, 26-21 * 1982 (17): Washington Redskins over Miami Dolphins, 27-17 * 1983 (18): Los Angeles Raiders over Washington Redskins, 38-9 * 1984 (19): San Francisco 49ers over Miami Dolphins, 38-16 * 1985 (20): Chicago Bears over New England Patriots, 46-10 * 1986 (21): New York Giants over Denver Broncos, 39-20 * 1987 (22): Washington Redskins over Denver Broncos, 42-10 * 1988 (23): San Francisco 49ers over Cincinnati Bengals, 20-16 * 1989 (24): San Francisco 49ers over Denver Broncos, 55-10 * 1990 (25): New York Giants over Buffalo Bills, 20-19 * 1991 (26): Washington Redskins over Buffalo Bills, 37-24 * 1992 (27): Dallas Cowboys over Buffalo Bills, 52-17 * 1993 (28): Dallas Cowboys over Buffalo Bills, 30-13 * 1994 (29): San Francisco 49ers over San Diego Chargers, 49-26 * 1995 (30): Dallas Cowboys over Pittsburgh Steelers, 27-17 * 1996 (31): Green Bay Packers over New England Patriots, 35-21 * 1997 (32): Denver Broncos over Green Bay Packers, 31-24 * 1998 (33): Denver Broncos over Atlanta Falcons, 34-19 * 1999 (34): St. Louis Rams over Tennessee Titans, 23-16 * 2000 (35): Baltimore Ravens over New York Giants, 34-7 * 2001 (36): New England Patriots over St. Louis Rams, 20-17 * 2002 (37): Tampa Bay Buccaneers over Oakland Raiders, 48-21 * 2003 (38): New England Patriots over Carolina Panthers, 32-29 * 2004 (39): New England Patriots over Philadelphia Eagles, 24-21 * 2005 (40): Pittsburgh Steelers over Seattle Seahawks, 21-10 * 2006 (41): Indianapolis Colts over Chicago Bears, 29-17 * 2007 (42): New York Giants over New England Patriots, 17-14 * 2008 (43): Pittsburgh Steelers over Arizona Cardinals, 27-23 * 2009 (44): New Orleans Saints over Indianapolis Colts, 31-17 * 2010 (45): Green Bay Packers over Pittsburgh Steelers, 31-25 * 2011 (46): New York Giants over New England Patriots, 21-17 * 2012 (47): Baltimore Ravens over San Francisco 49ers, 34-31 * 2013 (48): Seattle Seahawks over Denver Broncos, 43-8 * 2014 (49): New England Patriots over Seattle Seahawks, 28-24 * 2015 (50): Denver Broncos over Carolina Panthers, 24-10 Category:Championships